


[磊龙]错乱

by Mussa1997



Category: all居
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 00:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mussa1997/pseuds/Mussa1997
Summary: 非正常磊龙，拉郎，莫上升





	[磊龙]错乱

朱一龙很少在片场睡得这么沉。往常他会在很困的时候靠着稍微打个盹，然而今天却迟迟醒不过来，椅子绵软的靠背似乎尽数化为了流沙，他在黄沙中下陷，冰凉又干燥的沙粒盖住他的眼皮，掩住他的口鼻，这才使他从窒息中挣扎着睁开眼。

甫一惊醒，他发现身前的光被什么挡着，抬头看去竟是吴磊正正地站在面前，背光中少年人的表情看不太清晰，“吴磊…”朱一龙声音还有点哑，他不好意思地清了清嗓子，“你来的很早呀，今天还没排黎簇的戏，不过来了也好，可以先适应适应环境。”打完招呼忍不住按了按自己发涨的太阳穴。

吴磊偏了偏头没有说话，有路过的工作人员随口招呼道：“朱老师，睡觉盖点儿东西啊，这天儿还没彻底暖和呢。”

“嗯，谢谢你，知道啦。”朱一龙温和地笑笑。

“朱老师。”

“嗯？”朱一龙稍微有点奇怪，吴磊好像和之前直通春晚时见到的样子有微妙的不同，却又难以形容，到他开口说话时这种微妙的违和感升到了最高点，男孩的声音没有变，可这三个字却讲得实在太过深刻，好像在肚腹中沉淀千回，又在唇齿间徘徊万次才终于说出了口。

“怎…怎么了？”

“哦，”吴磊笑了笑，“朱老师，厕所在哪儿呀？我刚来，不知道地儿。”

“你绕过前面那个棚子往左转……算了，我带你过去吧，刚睡醒活动活动。”

“那就，谢谢你啦。”

“你这儿，”朱一龙起身比了比自己的肩膀，冲少年笑笑，“有点沙子。”

“哦，”吴磊浑不在意地随便拍了拍，“没事儿。”

 

吴磊和他并排走在一起，或许是错觉，仅仅几个月而已，少年似乎比上次见面还长高了一些，朱一龙总是对身高稍微有些在意，他忍不住道：“你长的好快。我记得你演飞流，甚至是沙海的黎簇的时候，看起来还是孩子样，现在就比我高这么多啦。”他有些沮丧地挠了挠耳朵，“怎么每个剧组和我搭戏的都这么高啊。”

少年却始终挂着浅淡的微笑，只在听到黎簇这个名字时稍稍皱了皱眉头，“我…黎簇，嗯……演的怎么样？”

“很不错的，”他看着男孩皱起的眉头，急忙摆摆手道：“不是客套啊，我虽然一直没时间看全篇，但知道要演吴邪的时候相关的作品都看了些重要片段，你演的真的很好的，能来重启客串，估计大家也会很惊喜的。”

吴磊却没什么回应，只几不可闻地从鼻间轻哼了一声。朱一龙有点摸不着头脑，想着或许是自己年龄大了和少年人有了代沟，便也不再开口，只认认真真地做着带路人。

 

卫生间白天没开灯，全仗着高处的小花窗透进些光来，朱一龙在洗手台前看了眼镜子，吴磊看过来的目光则显得格外明亮，让人心惊，他控制不住地回避了眼神，抿了抿嘴唇问道：“还有什么事吗…？”

“什么事，”他轻嗤了一声，“吴邪，你玩够了没有？”

朱一龙眼睛睁大了片刻后藏了自己的笑意，也沉下面孔来道：“怎么，黎小爷有何见教？”

吴磊嘴唇抿地更紧了，上前一步几乎是撞在他面前，挤得朱一龙不得不反手撑住洗手台冰凉的边沿，他把脸凑在朱一龙耳边，蹭了蹭他瘦得有些凹陷的脸颊道：“你到底是什么意思。”

朱一龙一下子笑了出来，脑门磕在少年的肩上，一颤一颤地笑出气泡音，他往上蹿了一下干脆坐在洗手台边上，腾出手来拍了拍吴磊的后背，“好啦好啦，哪有人在厕所对戏呀，怪怪的。”

“……”吴磊盯着他的脸，舔了舔上颚后笑了笑，“好，对戏，那我就跟…朱老师，好好对对戏。”

朱一龙略微有些茫然地偏了偏头，却被横冲直撞的少年一把按在镜子上亲吻了起来，他悚然睁大眼睛，立刻去推，少年竟纹丝未动。朱一龙自认为力气不小，没想过会有这种情况，随即他推拒的手也被吴磊紧紧攥在自己胸前。

让他感到奇怪的是，少年的手并不是想象中的那样光滑，他手心的厚茧朱一龙只在为数不多的几位武指老师手上见过，但他此刻也来不及细想，少年像一匹狂躁的狼，使劲浑身解数撕咬着他的嘴唇，朱一龙脑子几乎是空白的，他实在想不通怎么会变成这样，仅曾有过一面之缘的小同事，为何会这般突然发难呢？

“你……”少年终于松了口，朱一龙声音都颤了起来，眼睛快速地眨动着，睫毛上下翻飞，吴磊伸出拇指摸了摸他的睫毛，惊得人飞快闭上了眼睛。

“你究竟要……”他感觉到有血珠顺着嘴唇流了下来，试图去抹，可吴磊攥着他双手的力道丝毫没有放松，他偏着头凑上来将血丝尽数吃进了自己嘴里，朱一龙眼眶通红，艰难地继续说下去：“……要干什么？”

“跟老师对戏啊。”少年随口答道，他脱下自己的卫衣罩在朱一龙头上，男人的声音从布料下闷闷地传来：“我得罪过你吗？如果有的话，我很抱歉但……”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”朱一龙被这怪诞的笑声惊得说不下去，“用不着，就这样最好。”他嘴上说着不明所以的话，手上动作飞快，一手按住年长者的腰，一手粗暴地去扯他的腰带。朱一龙拼命地挣扎起来，“你疯了……你疯了？！”

“嗯，你不是早就知道了？”他还有闲情逸致隔着衣服去亲亲男人的鼻尖。

“……什么？我不明白。”朱一龙放软声音，“不管怎么样，你先放开我好不好，这里随时会来人。”

“不会，我一进来就把门反锁了，”他已经扯下了男人的裤子，“但你要是继续这样不配合，我不知道你弄出来的这些动静会不会有人听到了。”

他揽着男人的腰把他抱得靠近自己了些，贴着他的胸口道：“乖。”同时把自己的手指送进了面前人僵硬的身体中。朱一龙吸了一口气，抓着少年瘦削却解释的手臂低低央求却不被理会，他手颤抖着，像讨好人的猫，在黑暗中把被拔掉尖利指甲的手爪攀上侵犯者的肩膀，圆圆的指肚在少年的脊背上小心地挪动，忽然触到一块形状奇异的凸起。

“怎么……呃啊！”滚烫柱体的冲击打断了他的话语和思绪，他大口喘着气，自己粗重的呼吸和少年的话语交错在耳边，“怎么还留着吗？这可是吴老板留给我的仅有的东西，我可得好好保管，是不是？”他狠狠地顶了顶，“是不是？？？”

疼痛使朱一龙的眼泪不断向下淌，一部分黏糊糊地粘在脸上，还有些蹭在了少年的衣服上，他颤抖地说：“你不是吴磊，”他继续向下的手在他的脊背上摸到大片的一道一道的疤痕，“……你是黎簇，”他拼命摇着头，“怎么会……你是黎簇！？”

黎簇低低笑着，扯掉罩在他头上的衣服，“怎么了？不该是我，我就应该安安静静自己死在那片沙漠里，是不是？”少年红着眼睛掐住他的脖子，“我……不是……”他说不出话来，朱一龙演过不少窒息的情节，此刻他意识模糊地想着，有了这个经历，下次能不能演的更生动点呢……他缓缓合上眼睛，昏倒在了少年怀里。

 

耳边渐渐传来嘈杂的人声，朱一龙打了个冷战猛地醒来，场务看到了，乐呵呵招呼道：“朱老师，黎簇的演员来啦，就在那边呢。”

黎簇两个字像根钉子似的狠狠扎在他脑子里，他艰难地冲场务点了点头，看向人群，高个儿的少年穿的衣服和自己梦中相同，可脸上开开心心的笑容和梦里那个诡谲阴沉的黎簇截然不同，朱一龙在心里骂了自己两句，站起身整了整衣服向大家走去。

“朱老师！”吴磊隔着一段距离就看见了他，笑眯眯道：“一月才见到朱老师，没想到这么快就有机会合作啦。”说完给了他一个热乎乎的拥抱，几乎把那段阴冷的噩梦尽数驱散了去。

 

朱一龙同众人打完了招呼，准备回椅子边取自己的保温杯，走了几步，好像有什么东西稀稀落落地掉在了地上，他不明所以，四下看看也没瞅到东西，只当是剧组不知谁的恶作剧，无奈摇头时，却看到自己刚刚被少年拥抱过的左肩上，安静地散落着一捧细沙。

——完——


End file.
